Below Six
by GiftedPunk
Summary: In a post apocalyptic Commonwealth, Regina Mills leads a nomadic rag-tag group of survivors striving to build a better life. Can the arrival of Commander Emma Swan, a mysterious stranger change their lives and possibly the Commonwealth forever? Loosely based on Fallout 4's apocalyptic Commonwealth but 100% OUAT. AU characters including all the folk we love to hate. #SwanQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

Below Six

Chapter 1

Emancipation.

Hightailing through a dense patch of needle leaves sodden army issues made the occasional splash into the small stream as loose rocks and stones turned underfoot causing the lithe blonde to eat dirt and inhale dust on more than one occasion. Once again finding herself nose to dirt, the fatigued woman raked in a lungful of dusty air. Chancing a fleeting glance over her shoulder, she quickly placed palms to dirt, propelling herself forward. Stumbling her feet struggled for traction as the hazy beams of flashlights cut an eerie swathe through the leafy foliage and twilight mist encompassing her. Cresting a small hill breaking free of the treeline she slid freely down a slope, loose stones and rocks causing a natural landslide aiding her escape from her pursuers and onto the abandoned highway below, hands on hips she walked a tight circle trying to regain her breath and make sense of the unfamiliar world around her.

"Damn it"

Dropping to her haunches Emma raked her fingers through dirty tangled strands

"I recommed finding immediate medical assistance Commander, your temperature is elevated-"

Scrabbling backwards across the gravelly asphalt on palms and heels Emma frantically scanned her surroundings for the source of the exotic voice

"Commander, I am detecting increased levels of adrenaline within your system. Dangerous heartrate, laboured breathing. Scanning immediate proximity for threats… zero threats detected. Commander Swan you must calm down. Commander."

" _Who are you?" So many questions flooded Emma's mind as the undernourished but attractive brunette worked diligently around her_

" _Dr Faye Black," the woman replied calmly "But call me Faye. How`re you feeling soldier?"_

" _F-freezing" Emma shivered, noticing the cannula inserted into the back of her hand "Wha… happened?"_

" _Sorry Swan right now there's no time to explain-"_

" _No time to explain?" Emma forced herself away from the Doctor and over the side of the gurney, inadvertently jerking the canula free crimson trickled freely from her fingertips pooling at her feet, legs refusing to cooperate fully she crumpled to the floor_

" _God, damn it, Swan! I'm trying to bloody help you." Laced with concern Dr Blacks thick English accent echoed around the sterile room as the disoriented blonde scrambled across the cold steel floor. Backed into a corner she drew her legs tight to her chest, wrapping her arms defensively around them_

 _Another Doctor, pistol holstered upon his thigh quickly muscled into the sterile room_

" _Swan…" Hands raised he took a few hesitant steps towards her "Calm down. We`re trying to help you. You must calm down"_

 _Studying the thin blonde Doctor through heavily lidded eyes nothing about him suggested sympathy, from the determined set of his jaw to the narrowing of his eyes there was nothing about him Emma trusted, nor did she trust Dr Black, even though both claimed they were trying to help her the rising anxiety within her gut suggested otherwise_

" _If you're really trying to help then start by explaining, what the hell's going on?"_

 _Black cast a worried glance towards her colleague, a flicker of understanding passing between them only heightened Emma`s distrust of the duo tenfold_

"Commander. Commander Swan. Can you hear me? Preparing neural shock in 3. 2…"

"I'm ok." Emma stammered scrambling to her feet "I'm ok"

"Temperature 38.9 all other vital signs returning to within normal parameters. Recommend seeking immediate medical assistance"

"You've got to stop _popping_ into my thoughts like that" Emma chastised her breathing near normal "At least until I get used to you, in here" she tapped her temple with her index finger "You scared the shit out of me"

"My apologies Commander."

Emma waved the thoughts away

"And stop with the Commander shit"

"How would you prefer I address you, Vanguard?"

Wiping her sweaty brow with the back of a dirty hand Emma exhaled tiredly

"Vanguard? Swan will be fine. Is coalescence always this, difficult?"

"Our extended cryo-sleep has unfortunately had multiple detrimental effects on our interface, and your persistent resistance to my presence-"

"You act like I'm resisting you intentionally" Emma interrupted

"Is making a smooth coalescence, difficult"

"Unbelievable" Emma whisper-shouted throwing her arms up "Un-fucking-believable. Ok. For one second imagine you're me-"

"Impossible. You are Commander Emma Swan. United States Marines Vanguard Initiative, and I your Naval Officer Analytic Hub, or Noah for short. It is imperative we coalesce smoothly for our symbiotic relationship to flourish and reach its full potential"

"Symbiotic relationship. Huh."

"Commander?"

Pulling a pair of binoculars from her messenger bag Emma scanned the horizon. The only sign of civilisation was black smoke rising against the darkening sky, which usually meant danger, but pulling the hood of her leather jacket over her head that's the direction she started walking, towards the smoke.

SQ

Locksley sprang upright. Shoulders heaving, he was unsure if the scream that startled him awake was real or merely one of thousands that haunted his dreams? Tipping his black cowboy hat above his sweaty brow he raised the night vision scope to his tired eyes. Holding the walkie to his lips it crackled into life

"Killian. Leroy. You copy?"

The device crackled with static

"We`ve got husk"

Legs and lungs burning from the unexpected exertion Emma's chest heaved

"Testing. 1. 2. 3 testing"

"I hear your thoughts Commander; Unfortunately, I cannot read your mind the two are quite unrelated. No, I am not omnipresent, nor am I an auditory hallucination"

"Right because clearly everyone hears voices leading them on jaunt across the Commonwealth to the origins of an unearthly scream"

"Vanguard Swan. Multiple contacts. Zero threats within thirty clicks. Twenty clicks to target. Proceed with extreme caution"

Emma slowed

"You might just might prove useful yet" She smirked

Continuing at a clip along the narrow-overgrown trail Emma drew her pistol, hesitantly approaching a prone form laying almost hidden beneath the undergrowth.

Pulse weak and thready beneath cold fingertips, blood oozed from a bulging purple wound in the shaggy brown-haired boy's hairline. Checking for further injuries Emma's abdominals tightened, the boy's ankle rested beside a rock at an unnatural angle.

"Scans indicate no serious injuries. Hostiles are inbound 5 clicks and closing"

Using what remained of her little strength Emma hoisted the unconscious boy over her shoulder. Inhaling a few deep breaths, she adjusted quickly to the additional weight.

"We've got this. Right?"

"Yes Commander"

Emma drew her pistol, already a deadweight within her grasp it almost slipped from her grip, such was her exhaustion. Pointing at the rotting husk she gently squeezed the trigger, the approaching abomination staggered momentarily before falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Me?"

"You did not require assistance"

Unwilling to see what further abominations emerged from the darkness Emma headed towards the unmistakable crack of gunfire.

"Tell me you heard that?"

"Yes Commander. Proceed with extreme caution"

"Caution's my middle name"

"Florence is your middle name" Noah stated casually

"What the fuck? There is a line and you just crossed it"

"Apologies Commander did I say something inappropriate?"

"You know you're NOT funny. Right?"

Warily approaching what appeared to be a ramshackle settlement Emma watched in disbelief as three men atop an ancient rusted bus took turns shooting into a small herd of mindless husk clawing the perimeter.

A horde was massing on the highway just over the next ridge, and these idiots were whooping and hollering like it was the fourth of July celebrations, but more importantly they were wasting valuable ammunition. As if scripted from a cheesy B movie the leather-clad idiot of the trio overbalanced plunging down into the midst of the flesh thirsty herd.

Hurtling towards the downed man a rancid leg unexpectedly severed mid-thigh flicking high into the air, the remaining stump gushing dirty tar as relentless, rotten arms scratched frantically at the earth dragging the incapacitated abomination determinedly towards the injured man.

Gently placing the boy on the dusty ground Emma rested a gentle palm against his cheek

"I'll be right back kid" She promised

"Florence Commander"

"Oh ha-ha." Emma smirked "You're still not funny"

Striding towards the frantic husk clawing towards the injured man Emma unsheathed the bowie knife strapped to her thigh and without hesitation thrust it through the husks fragile temple.

Standing stationary, Emma closed her eyes. Senses enlivened she drew an even breath, the pistol kicking in her hand several times as she slowly exhaled. Eyes blinking open the remaining husks lay dead each with a bullet through what remained of their heads. Chest heaving the blonde returned to the boy and attempted to lift him into her trembling arms.

"Stop" Locksley ordered, his rifle trained on the deadly stranger "What've you got there?"

"Commander. Vitals critical"

Darkness clawed the edges of Emma's consciousness, slipping between darkness and light she dropped to one knee

"Shut it Locksley" The injured man huffed kicking himself free from beneath rancid remains "The bloke just saved my bloody life. Can't you see he needs help? Hey mate, you alright?"

Kneeling Jones resisted the urge to place a reassuring hand on a dusty shoulder

"Yeah and that means shit Jones, and you know it. I won't ask again, mate." Spat Locksley

Head drooping Emma fought the darkness with all her might. Trembling fingers working her hood to reveal a mane of blonde. Jones huffed indignantly as Leroy and Locksley, mouths agape leered at the knockout blonde

"Holy shit Killian! Seems like being indebted to the fairer sex is your lot in life" Leroy crowed

"Aye, so it would seem" He begrudgingly admitted stomping his feet to rid himself of rancid husk remains "And a handsome lass at that, regardless" He complimented unable to avert his eyes from the fresh bruising around the blondes eye, "I owe you one lass."

"Like to slip her one more like. Just like Mills, eh?" Leroy thrust his groin animatedly for additional effect

"Piss off!" Locksley vehemently shoved the dwarf's shoulder "She wouldn't piss on that pirate if he was on fire"

"Aw c'mon Locksley, everyone knows Killian's banging that fine piece of ass. I said, a bang. Bang. A bangity bang. I said, a bang, bang. Bangity bang"

Jones scowled upwards towards his immature friends

"Ignore them love. No respect especially for Mills. Now, what're you protecting so fiercely?"

Leaning into Emma's space she relinquished her embrace. Vision tunelling into a decreasing pinprick, Jones was her last image as the darkness claimed her pulling her into its murky abyss.

"Offline"

"Bloody hell love. Locksley get on the walkie NOW. It's Henry!"

SQ

"David, it`s Archie" The medic spoke into the walkie

"Nolan here, go ahead."

"I need you and Regina at the infirmary immediately, her walkie's off"

"Seriously Archie. You of all people should know better than to interrupt Regina when her walkie's-"

"David!" The medic unsuccessfully tried to interrupt

"-off. I`m always the bearer of-"

"David!" Archie's voice raised an octave his usual mild-mannered baritone forgotten "There's a situation"

"En route. Talk to me Hopper"

Brooding, Regina was filled with regret over the disagreement with her son. _If only_ she had listened to his persistent pleas of being old enough and prepared him for the brutality of the Commonwealth instead of mollycoddling himbut,regrettably she had refused each of his pleas insisting at only ten years he was still, ' _much too young to experience first-hand the horrors of the Commonwealth._ '

Why couldn`t he understand she only wanted what was best for him? A tightness made the delicate hairs on her neck heckle- ' _Mother knows best dear. I don`t want you stained by the Commonwealth. You are going to accomplish greatness'_

Taking the stairs two at a time, heavy booted feet flew up the dilapidated building's wooden staircase. Careering into the office the door bounced back and forth clattering into the wall rattling fragile glass before stilling. Shocking Regina from her thoughts the brunette regarded an obviously shaken Nolan with annoyance as he stood chest heaving fumbling for words

"Walkie-husk-Henry-" He gushed

"David. Do you not think I have enough on my mind without a great big oaf careering into my office almost dismantling the door from its hinges, bumbling like a blithering idiot?"

"Henry" David stressed

"Henry?" Regina's stomach lurched. Standing abruptly, her chair clattered noisily to the floor, hand flying nervously to her neck she played with the silver ring hanging on a simple leather strip fastened there "Henry?"

Reaching the infirmary Archie ushered a distraught mother to her son's bedside. Trembling fingers brushed over his unconscious form pushing unruly damp strands from his sweaty brow, while her eyes lingered on the blood-soaked cloth covering his wound.

"Mom" he whimpered

"Shush sweetheart. Save your strength" Regina pressed her lips to his sticky forehead "I'm here." She soothed "I am right here darling" Attention focused on the medic Regina was afraid to ask "Prognosis?" Red rimmed eyes pleaded with Archie for any signs of hope

"Regina, I-" shoulders slumped he refused to make eye contact with the brunette "Katherine suspects a concussion, and worse case his ankle's broken. I'm monitoring his vitals while Doc attends to their saviour. We just don't have the equipment-Katherine and me, we couldn`t-our equipment-if the maker be willing-"

"If the maker be willing?" Regina whispered holding her hand up silencing further explanation, none was needed she'd felt the moisture and heat radiating from Henry's fevered brow "I'm sure you are doing all you can Archie" Her defeated monotone was unable to hide her anguish "Will someone please tell me… what the hell happened to my son?"

"Follow me" David beckoned

Reluctant to follow Regina clutched Henry's hand tightly

"It's ok. I`ll call if-"

"Thank you" reluctantly she relinquished her embrace to squeeze Archie's forearm affectionately "I know he's in good hands"

Following David to the rear of the infirmary, Katherine was busy working on an unconscious blonde

"Kat?" Regina's brow rose in question

"She's taken quite a beating. Contusions. Abrasions. Lacerations. A through and through entered her front upper left quadrant and exited through her back just below the shoulder blade, amazingly missing everything vital. Barring infection and with plenty of rest, she should make a full recovery"

Regina slowly nodded processing the information her best friend and Doctor had related

"And Henry?"

Katherine's lips pulled into a taut line

"Henry's injuries aren't quite as straightforward. He's running a fever, more shock than infection at this stage. Pain relief should help control it." Kat swiped her brow shaking her head "When I'm finished stitching our guests wound Archie and I will immobilise his ankle, hopefully by then the swelling will have reduced. I won't lie, the concussion is a real concern, without proper facilities all we can do is wait"

Regina blinked away tears

"I know you're doing everything you can. Thank you"

Regina's bitter disappointment focused on David who folded his arms defensively across his chest under her scrutiny

"Before we get into this, it isn`t my-"

Raising her hand Regina silenced him before _fault_ could escape his lips. Perusing her unconscious son and blonde her anger was rapidly rising

"From the beginning. Now!"

"Locksley was sleeping on duty…" David hunched his shoulders folding inwardly on himself "He reported husk at the perimeter. When Leroy and Killian arrived they didn`t realise-" David's excuse sounded pathetic even to his own ears

"Didn't realise what? That husk roam the Commonwealth searching for succulent humans to feast upon?" Regina spat through bared teeth

David rubbed his blonde scruff

"During the furore, Jones fell from the gate into the herd-"

"Killian? Is he… is he?" she played with the ring hanging loosely around her neck

"He's fine"

Covering her mouth with her hand, Regina's head bowed

"Our guest" David pointed to the blonde "Appeared from the darkness carrying Henry-"

"She _saved_ Henry and Killian?" Regina interrupted unable to believe David's account of events

He nodded

"By all accounts she dispatched a small herd at the perimeter with nothing more than a pistol and a bowie knife"

"Who does that? No one risks their own life for the sake of others."

"Beats me?" David hesitantly shook his head

"Any idea where she's from?"

"Nope, she collapsed at the perimeter and I forgot to ask the three dicks-"

"Forgot to ask?" Regina snarled, the incompetence of those she trusted with her life was growing exponentially with every passing second "A stranger has been brought inside our walls and you didn't consider it prudent to ask the three idiots for details? Have we learned nothing-" Regina's breath hitched, eyes welling her voice faltered "Have we learned nothing from events at Concord?"

"R" David tried to placate the irate brunette "I rushed straight to your office while Archie gave me clifftop notes over the walkie. If you'd just answered…" He shook the walkie in her face, his ire rising to match hers "What was I supposed to do? She collapsed while protecting Henry. If only we'd been able to defend Concord, then none of this would have-"

"I am painfully aware of how inadequate our defences were at Concord and how inadequately we are defended here." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose "My son is likely-" Her hands clenched into fists refusing to believe the worst-case scenario. Henry is strong, a fighter "I find the magnitude of your ineptitude unsettling"

"Regina, that's unfair. I had no idea that this would-"

"Happen?" She turned abruptly to face the muscular man who at over six feet towered almost a foot above her "We agreed-you agreed to be responsible for the training and organisation of our guards, guards who are all that protect us from the husks, abominations and villainy that stalks the Commonwealth"

David hung his head, Regina's scathing words stinging more than he thought they would

"I`m sorry"

"Not good enough. Not nearly good enough!" A small vein in Regina's temple pulsated "Their antics could have attracted a horde, we were lucky our guest appeared, or the herd could have easily broken through our meagre defences, and then what?" Taking a moment Regina inhaled slowly "I'm aware of Jones' role in this debacle, but what of Locksley and Leroy?"

"As always alcohol was involved with Leroy, and Locksley well, like I said, he was sleeping on duty and you know he's…"

"Trouble" She interrupted

"Yeah" David rubbed his scruff "Honestly R, they were just blowing off steam… Concord, our people… it's taken its toll. This was just their way of levelling the score."

Regina's patience with the trio and David's pathetic excuses for their blatant disregard for the community's boundaries and continued survival was wearing extremely thin

"I see." Regina's chin quivered her voice thick "Is that how I should explain our future losses to their loved ones, _'the guards were just letting off steam'_ Their actions tonight put _all_ of our lives in danger, David. ALL our lives. Do you not see that?"

Regina drew an even breath knowing all too well that losing those you dare to love in the Commonwealth was inevitable. Exhaling slowly, she spoke with rare authority

"I want Locksley and Leroy removed from guard rotation until further notice. Make sure Archie is aware of Leroy's relapse and arrange latrine duty for the dwarf, let us see how quickly that sobers him."

"Locksley and Jones?"

"I am tempted to exile Locksley, however…" Regina pondered her choices knowing she could never send anyone beyond the perimeter to certain death "Scavenging."

"Seriously?"

Regina glared

"Better him scavenging resources endangering his own life out in the Commonwealth than endangering our lives with his recklessness here."

"Well, when you put it like that. And Killian?"

Regina's lips pulled into smirk

"Send him to the widow Lucas. Granny will set him straight"

"You are pure evil, you know that?"

"I do" A devilish smirk pilled her lips

"And what about sleeping beauty over there?"

Watching the unconscious blonde, Regina released an appreciative sigh her lips morphing into a sultry smile

"At the very least we owe her time to rest and recuperate"

David nodded his agreement noting Regina's obvious attraction to the blonde, whether she was aware of the attraction herself couldn't be sure?

"And when she wakes?" He asked

"When she wakes… we will see"

SQ


	2. Chapter 2

TW: Brief mention of suggest self-harm

Below Six

Chapter 2

Introductions.

 _Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head, slumping to the cold metal floor she spasmed uncontrollably white foam frothing from her slightly parted lips_

" _Fiona, I warned you she wasn't ready to coalesce. We really have no idea what we're getting ourselves into"_

" _For maker's sake Adams, we're fumbling in the dark with technology centuries lost to us. Swan's a Vanguard, a complete unknown, of course we have no idea how she's going to respond or react to anything. Now quickly, help me lift her back onto the-"_

 _Black was interrupted, fiercely thrown backwards following a shove to her chest whilst Adams found himself staring down the barrel of his own semi-automatic pistol._

" _Back the fuck up," Emma hissed using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth as she shakily rose to her feet "Both of you. Now!"_

" _Swan-" Dr Black began_

" _Shut-up. Just shut -up" Emma struggled to keep her voice firm and the pistol steady "Tell me what the fuck is going on."_

" _Or what, Swan? There's no escape from this facility, we're hundreds of levels belowground."_

 _Emma shrugged her shoulders the pistol in her grasp wavering slightly_

" _Maybe I won't escape but I can shoot your so-called Doctor asses before I put a bullet through the roof of my mouth. Now tell me. What the fuck is all this?"_

" _Calm down" Dr Black pleaded sharing another familiar glance with her colleague "You're suffering hibernation sickness after an excessive cryo-sleep."_

 _Emma remained unfazed_

" _Don't fucking lie to me. You have no idea what I`m capable of…"_

" _Emma-" Black implored_

 _She snapped_

" _Don`t use my first fucking name like you know me. You don`t know me!"_

 _The pistol waivered slightly._

" _This is absurd" Adams scoffed "I want a detail in here NOW! Someone put the Commander down, it`s obvious the Vanguard Initiative is bunkum, she`s been on ice too long"_

" _How long?"_

 _The Doctors once again shared that look._

" _I said. How. Fucking. Long?"_

" _Stand down Commander" A deep voice cut through the tension in the room "Swan-" Spencer's face creased into a reassuring smile "You are experiencing hibernation sickness. Fever. Paranoia. Anxiety. Now these symptoms will pass but only you allow the Doctors to do their job and treat you"_

" _She's too far gone" Dr Black informed him_

" _Let the Doctors help you Commander"_

 _Confused. Physically and emotionally drained, Emma slowly lowered the pistol_

" _Sir?"_

" _Hand me the gun Commander" Spencer ordered_

" _Who the fuck are you, and these so-called Doctors?"_

" _Hand me the gun and we'll discuss the situation. Right now, you are disobeying a direct order from a superior officer. This is not you Commander Swan"_

 _The pistol slipped from Emma's grasp, legs buckling beneath her she was Immediately tackled by Spencer and manhandled roughly to the metal floor._

" _Let. Me. Go" Swan's animalistic mantra echoed around the sterile room_

 _Straightening his attire Spencer watched intently as Swan tried in vain to fight her captors_

" _Do whatever is necessary to make Vanguard viable, Doctors. It's time"_

 _Fighting the hands holding her, Emma didn't want to believe a Naval Officer would enable these so-called Doctors to mistreat her. Fingernails cutting cruelly into skin she struggled until Blacks sneering face loomed over her_

" _Listen closely. You don't exist." Black cackled cruelly "Just like the United States of America, Commander Swan has been several lifetimes dead, and that means… you're ours!"_

 _Emma felt the sharp stab of a needle pierce her skin, and her attempts to struggle ceased._

 _SQ_

There were few sounds in the infirmary save the indecipherable whimperings of Henry and the mysterious blonde

Rising from the stone hearth, Regina's soft footfalls led her to the space in between two narrow infirmary beds. Gazing first upon her injured son, her cheeks bloomed as her attention turned to his saviour. Asleep, the blonde's dark lashes lay softly against her smooth, alabaster skin, making her appear impossibly young and fragile. Head tilted, Regina noted the way the blonde's lips were parted slightly as she slept. A few golden strands shielded her face, and without hesitation Regina reached out tucking them behind an ear, but instead of stilling her fingers continued their journey hovering gently over soft discoloured skin outlining the blonde's jaw. Enjoying the contact and unable to resist Regina cupped Emma's cheek, her thumb making gentle circles across bruised skin, a small smile built on brunette lips.

"How are our patients this morning?"

Surprised by Archie's intrusion Regina immediately became aware of the slight pain within her chest at the loss of fingertips against soft skin

"Recovering well." She replied stuffing her hands into her pants pockets

"I come bearing gifts" the wild-haired bespectacled man waved a battered metal thermos through the air "Breakfast" He sing-songed "And before you claim you're not hungry, Granny was insistent." Holding aloft a second thermos he added "For our guest"

"Thank you, and I know you mean well, but honestly, I'm not-"

"Insistent" Archie deadpanned "I'll return" He spoke over his shoulder heading for the door "I'm running errands for Katherine"

"Stay alert." Regina reminded him

"Stay alive" He replied saluting her, message understood

Returning to the hearth it wasn't long before Regina's thoughts we're once again consumed by the mysterious blonde.

"Hi"

A shaky voice startled the distracted brunette. Instinctively reaching for her weapon, the thermos in her grasp was discarded noisily, it's piping hot contents now warming the front of her tattered grey hoodie

"Damn it" Regina hissed.

Pistol wavering, she took a moment to examine the blonde, her burning abdomen all but forgotten

 _"Great people skills Commander. Scans indicate minor scalding"_

 _"Oh great, you're back and just when I thought it was safe up in Swansville"_

"Regina Mills" The brunette introduced herself "And for want of a better word, leader of this rag-tag group, and you are?"

"Swan" The blonde shook her head her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Swallowing hard she tried again "Commander Emma Swan."

Regina arched a shapely eyebrow. Reholstering her weapon she rescued a beat-up bottle of water from a rusty storage container fixed to the wall behind her. Returning swiftly, she offered it to Emma

Eyeing Regina suspiciously Emma nervously took the proffered bottle, holding it gingerly between bruised and trembling fingers she glared from bottle to brunette and back again.

"I assure you Commander I am not trying to poison you. Now drink"

Removing the cap Emma raised the bottle to dry parched lips, closing her eyes she greedily gulped down its contents

"You're trembling"

 _"Elevated white blood cell count. Low-grade fever. 38.6. Build a rapport Commander"_

 _"Noted."_

 _"Offline"_

"Low-grade fever" Emma's fingers hovered over her wounded shoulder

"Hungry?" Regina copied Archie's earlier actions of waving the thermos through the air "Granny's soup is surprisingly good when it's not being worn"

Smirking Regina gently lifted the sticky sweater away from her scalded skin. Averting her gaze Emma chuckled, appreciating the levity the brunette injected into what could have been an awkward situation

"Yeah, about that. Sorry" Emma sighed rubbing the nape of her neck "And as hungry as I am I can't take your food, I have nothing to offer in trade"

Regina was impressed, most who inhabited the Commonwealth took what they needed without thought of consequence, yet without prompt Commander Swan wished to barter a trade

"Join me, by the hearth?"

Regain motioned to the assortment of chairs placed around a stone fireplace

"Thought you'd never ask"

Sitting beside the brunette Emma lounged in an oversized red armchair, soaking up all the heat the roaring fire radiated

"Commander Swan."

"Emma's fine."

"Emma. Last night you saved two lives. Thank you."

Emma gently shook her head

"We were lucky. Right place, right time. Anyone would've done the same."

Regina tilted her head to the side, her lips pursing

"You really believe that, don't you? That someone else would have done the same?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders

" _Defend the weak. Protect both young and old, never desert your friends. Give justice to all, be fearless in battle and always ready to defend the right"_

Heart racing Regina blinked rapidly, openly staring at the blonde seated next to her.

"I have never-"

Emma continued

"That one quote of Brian Jacques, it stuck with me, you know? The way it resonated inside, the words encouraged me to make a difference, to be the change I wanted to see in the world. I wanted to become that person, the one who defended the weak, the one to protected both young and old."

Regina continued to stare incredulously at the blonde, a comfortable silence descending only punctuated by the hiss, crackle and occasional spit of the fire.

"Like you we have little to offer" Regina breathed eventually breaking the silence "But we have shelter and food if you wish to stay" Regina held out the thermos "Last night. You earned this"

Emma blew out her cheeks, taking the thermos she slowly released the pent-up air. Studying the winsome brunette as she ate, everything about her demeanour suggested sympathy towards her, from her open and relaxed smile to the concern etched in the narrowing of her brow. Emma was loathed to admit but there was something about Regina Mills that fascinated her and much to her surprise she found herself desperately wanting to trust the beautiful brunette.

Emma released a contented sigh. Regina's smile widened.

"How was it?"

"Good." Emma patted her paunch "Exceptional. Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Snuggling deeper into the oversized armchair white heat forked through Emma's shoulder. Inhaling sharply, she scrunched her eyes tightly riding the wave of nausea. Regina, brow wrinkled at the blonde's discomfort rose to stoke life back into dwindling embers, throwing a log of maple on for good measure

"Your shoulder-"

"Uncomfortable" Emma winced

"May I ask how you sustained your injury?"

"You can ask"

Regina raised an eyebrow not used to any form of insubordination. When she asked a question she expected it answered, honestly

"But you are unwilling to elaborate?"

"Not unwilling. Reluctant." Emma answered honestly "This Commonwealth is relentless, and unforgiving-" Lightly tracing her bruised eye and jaw she trailed off settling instead on another thread "I wish I could explain but I wouldn't know how or where to begin?"

"I always tell my son the best place to start is at the very beginning with the truth. I understand the difficulties of the Commonwealth Commander but unlike most who inhabit this wasteland, you have stumbled across decent, hardworking people who are merely striving to survive. I hope you will one day come to trust that not all are out to rape, defile and pillage"

"I already trust." Emma held Regina's stare until yawning her eyes drifting momentarily closed "Can we take a rain check on that talk?"

Regina looked blank, her expression slack

"I-We must check the rain before we talk?" She repeated Emma's strange request

Emma burst into unexpected laughter

"That is so not what I meant. Um. Can we postpone our talk until later? Only, I haven't' slept without one eye open in- well, it's been a while, and last night- I'm exhausted. If I could rest for a few more hours we can discuss everything when I wake?"

Regina nodded her agreement

"Alright Commander. A rain-check" she chuckled nervously testing out the new phrase

SQ

Like all mammals Regina shivered as her body temperature dropped below its threshold, already having issued a bounty of extra rations for anyone able solve the current power outage she washed away her daily stress under a deluge of cold, not hot water. Using a clean but tattered bath sheet, she towelled herself dry before threading her arms into a frayed blue button down. Thoughts once again involuntarily drifting to the Commander she returned her weapon to its holster. Stepping into the only pair of pants she owned, the worries of inadequate clothing and basic supplies for the upcoming winter weighed heavy.

Still focused on Commander Swan, who now managed to invade her every thought Regina found it impossible to focus on the task at hand. Mood souring by the minute, her acerbic tongue lashed all those who dared enter her office.

"Child?" Engrossed by the activity in the square below Regina didn't hear Granny call

"Regina?"

"Granny?" Startled she moved away from the window "I've been trying to prioritise our workload. The list grows exponentially, and our supplies are- I don`t know how-" Pinching the bridge of her nose Regina heaved a weary sigh

"By all accounts our boy had quite the adventure last night" Granny tried her best to distract the brunette from her current worries

Regina plopped dejectedly onto the threadbare grey couch patting the cushion for Granny to join her

"Kat has assured me that with rest and time he will make a full recovery"

"And yet you sit beside me in the depths of despair? Rumour has it, our illustrious leader has been huffing and puffing all over the settlement like a Grizzly bear with a toothache" Granny chuckled wryly

Flashing a wan smile towards the greying elder Regina confessed

"I feel a little off-kilter." Once again nervously toying with her necklace around her neck she added "Distracted…"

"I`d wager Commander Swan is more than a mere distraction child," Granny winked devilishly

"E-excuse me?" Regina stared incredulously at the greying woman the making of a blush warming her cheeks "I'm quite sure I have no idea-"

"Child. You can't escape your destiny" Granny took Regina's hands within her own, grasping them tightly her eye`s rolled into the back of her head, sapphire replaced with ice white

 _`A Vanguard. Defender of the weak. Protector of both young and old. Unyielding. Strong. That strength is what protects her and has kept the Vanguard alive. You alone will know and share her pain. Together, your love and hope will purge the Commonwealth of darkness returning that which was lost centuries past"_

Standing abruptly Regina jerked her hand free from the older woman's grasp. Eyes returning to sapphire Granny expected the reaction

"Eugenia Lucas," Regina spoke with forced restraint "I have the utmost respect for you but after all these years I thought you accepted, I do not believe in the hocus-pocus of the sight. It speaks of love and of hope, both of which have been driven from m-the Commonwealth"

"Do you not love Henry or I, child?" Granny teased, raising her eyebrows offering a quizzical gaze, her daughters slip of the tongue not going unnoticed

Regina's head whipped around, eye`s narrowed she was shocked Granny would ever question her devotion to her family

"Of course, unconditionally. You raised me as your own. If not for you-well I dread to think"

"But love is lost in the Commonwealth, is it not?" Granny interrupted making her point

Conceding Regina calmly sat beside her adoptive mother

"And what of hope" Regina whispered, "What of hope?"

Eugenia held her daughters hand reverently within her own

"Oh, my dear child." She cupped her cheek "Hope _and love_ saved Henry and Killian. Hope _and love_ is waiting for your trust" Granny studied Regina the small curl of her lip morphing into a wide grin "With _hope and love,_ you are destined to become a Paragon of Virtue for the Commonwealth. The Mother of Passion. Integrity and Honour. This is your destiny"

"There are those who would strongly disagree with your vision of my destiny"

"And they are wrong. You underestimate the incredible strength that one can draw from love. You and the Vanguard will inspire each other, for this generation and for generations to come. Bending and compromising, tempering the darkness that has overtaken the Commonwealth, you are the perfect balance between light and dark to repair that which has been broken"

Regina sighed exasperated

"You're persistent. I'll give you that." she teased "It's all hocus-pocus. I do not believe for one moment-"

Granny smiled knowingly

"Do you know how disconcerting it is when you smile at me like that? Of course, you do. Do not even-" Regina nervously threaded long bangs behind her ear knowing that Granny`s visions were always proven "You are insane if you think-the two of us-that Swan is this Vanguard of your visions. You must have early onset dementia. You honestly believe-the Vanguard is-and with me?"

Granny's smile only broadened as Regina continued her rant

"Mother!"

SQ

"Knock. Knock" The muffled voice announced their presence

"Come in" Regina snarked hunched over a mountain of requisitions covering her mahogany desk "I trust this interruption is of the utmost importance. There is much work to be done."

"I'll come back." Emma turned to leave

Heart pulsating irregularly Regina's head snapped up at the identity of her unexpected visitor

"Swan. What are you-is everything alright? Henry-"

"Is absolutely fine. Archie is a capable medic." Emma pointed to the chair before her. Regina nodded

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked

"I`m fine thanks. Archie made coffee" Emma's face crinkled

"I see," Regina smirked, knowing their roasted coffee beans were a little on the bitter side but Ruby prided herself on maintaining their supply. A life without coffee didn't bear thinking about.

Emma scanned the paperwork strewn across the desk

"Anything I can do?"

Regina studied the blonde.

"I am not sure. Is there anything you can do, Commander?" her eyebrow raised in challenge

"It's a lovely afternoon. How about a nickel tour of the settlement and that talk?"

"A nickel tour? I don't- Alright. I could use a break. Let me just grab my jacket"

SQ

Exiting the derelict building that in any sane world would have been condemned and raised to the ground Regina and Emma emerged into the late afternoon sunshine. Shielding her eyes from the direct sunlight, Emma looked up

"I've never seen the sky so clear and blue" Inhaling deeply the warm afternoon breeze caressed Emma's pale exposed skin.

Unused to small-talk Regina stopped to assess the current weather conditions

"It is quite pleasant dear, although the warmth of Summer will soon give way to frost and then heavy snowfall. Winter is fast approaching and with it the real prospect of not surviving"

"Surviving the Winter is a concern?" The brunette had Emma's full attention

"Surviving daily is a concern Commander" She replied harshly "Last night you witnessed the reality of our situation it only becomes magnified once you step inside the perimeter. I have strived to provide, but even my best appears to be sorely inadequate." Her chin sunk to her chest, the burden of the leader resting squarely on her shoulders "We are desperately lacking all supplies, and our Winter preparation is..."

"Stop. It's obvious you do everything possible to keep your people protected and well"

"Obviously not enough. I thought we might walk the perimeter, check its secure after last night's foolishness"

"Sounds like a plan. Where you lead, I will follow"

SQ

 _"Talk to me Noah"_

 _"The perimeter is comprised of rusting chain-link, scrap vehicles and at its most vulnerable nothing more than thick brush"_

 _"Can a settlement survive and thrive here?"_

 _"Scanning. Natural defences. Resources. Fertile soil. Abominations. 62.7% chance of survival, Commander"_

 _"Noted"_

 _"Offline"_

"Whilst on our nickel tour I've been thinking" Emma shifted her weight uneasily

"Did it hurt dear? Regina immediately deadpanned

"Oh wow." Emma laughed laying a hand over her heart "You wound me"

Throwing her head back the brunette joined the blonde with a rich intoxicating laugh

"Now, back to those thoughts Commander"

"Emma" The blonde grinned

Voice lowering Regina's stomach fluttered. After spending the last few hours in riveting conversation with the Commander, Regina couldn't help but stare into her eyes, a kaleidoscope of colour the likes of which she had never seen

"Em-mah"

Wide eyed the blonde took half a step closer to the brunette

 _"Warning. Detecting elevated levels of dopamine, phenylethylamine, norepinephrine and serotine. Heart-rate and respirations also outside normal parameters. Analysing."_

 _"Not now"_

 _"Analysed. Vanguard Swan"_

 _"Vanguard Swan. It must be serious, but I said NOT now Noah"_

 _"I see the attraction, Ms. Mills does have the perfect pair of-"_

 _"Shit. Stop. You can't go around commenting on folks but especially Ms. Mills perfect pair of-"_

 _"Offline"_

 _"Noah!"_

 _"Yes Commander"_

 _"I give up"_

Tilting her head to one side Regina shifted from their casual conversation to a direct question

"Who are you Commander Swan?"

Holding Regina's gaze, taking her hand Emma simply answered

"The Vanguard"


	3. Chapter 3

Below Six

Chapter 3

Revelations

" _Who are you Commander Swan?"_

 _Holding Regina's gaze, taking her hand Emma simply answered_

" _The Vanguard"_

Staring out beyond the perimeter into the desolate Commonwealth Regina pinched the bridge of her nose; Granny's _sight_ once again proven accurate

"This is the second instance I have heard tell of the Vanguard today." Regina sighed her irritation immediate

"Aaand that's not exactly the reaction I was expecting" Emma pulled a tight smile making tentative eye contact with the brunette

"And what were you expecting? That I'd fall to my knees swearing allegiance, offering our fealty?" Regina's voice rose sharply both in tone and volume

Eyes narrowing Emma shook her head vigorously

"What? Wait. No. NO." She rubbed the nape of her neck "I guess, I just expected…" Emma stared a moment too long. Releasing a long, low sigh she slowly shook her head "It doesn't matter"

"No, please enlighten me." Regina scowled her features hard "I'm desperate to know what the foretold mighty Vanguard expected"

"Foretold?"

Glancing around the settlement Emma looked anywhere but at Regina, struggling to put voice to the right words her mouth opened and closed more than once before she spoke. Everything in the Commonwealth sucked and she had no idea why her one and only ally was suddenly acting hostile towards her?

"Well?" Regina placed her hands on her hips wishing the blonde would just get on with it

"Alright" Emma scrubbed her hands over her face, stomach tightening she rounded on the brunette "You wanna know what I expected? Not this." She threw her hands up "Not… this. I expected to be eating cheeseburger and fries, catching the game on TV grabbing a couple beers with my unit before shipping out. That's what I expected, and instead…" She trailed off

Mouth slightly agape a flush of adrenaline tingled through Regina, the blonde demanding nothing but her full and rapt attention

"Instead…" Hands balled into fists Emma shoved them into her jacket pockets "The bombs dropped. Some psychopathic mother-fucker protected in an underground bunker pressed a god damned button ending the lives of seven billion people and god only knows how but I'm here in a post-apocalyptic world with everything and everyone in it trying to either eat, capture or kill me, everyone that is except… you." Vision blurring Emma's stare became vacant and distant "I know NOTHING of your foretold Vanguard, the title was bandied around by my captors. I have no idea how I became or what being Vanguard even means? Its inside…" Emma tapped her temple "Here"

" _Vanguard Swan. Mandates dictate N.O.A.H initiative remain concealed"_

Noticing Emma 'drift' Regina's shining eyes were locked on the blonde

"You're not here to enslave the Commonwealth under one banner taking me-" Regina's hand covered her mouth at the inadvertent slip "Taking whomever, you choose against their will?"

"Regina" Emma pressed her hands to her stomach the tension held there suddenly released "Your reaction suggests the Vanguard is, for whatever reason something to be feared? I'm not here to enslave or take… anyone against their will. This may be the way of this Commonwealth, but it's not my way." Emma reassured the brunette

Shoulders sagging wanting desperately to believe the Commanders sincerity Regina released a relieved sigh

"And what is your way, Commander?" she queried, her voice low and steady demanding nothing but truth

"I offer my assistance." Emma smiled widely "And if we happen to figure out the Vanguard mystery along the way… bonus."

Belly knotted Regina absently fiddled with her necklace

"As children, we are _told_ fables." She reluctantly whispered her gaze unfocussed "Passed down from generation to generation, one such fable foretold of a benevolent saviour who would protect the innocent and return the Commonwealth to its former glory, while another… well-" Forehead wrinkled Regina turned away

" _Commander. Ms Mills believes the Vanguard, you to be a threat, more specifically a threat to her own person."_

Slowly closing the distance between them Emma sought permission to reach out to the brunette. Meeting no resistance, a gentle fingertip lifted the brunette's chin until their eyes locked.

Mouth suddenly dry Regina's voice cracked with emotion

"Is it possible?" Filled with the desire to move closer Regina wanted nothing more than the benevolence of 'The Vanguard' to be truth. "Just who are you, Commander Swan?"

Moving half a step backwards Emma slowly reached inside her black ribbed sweater, gently pulling free a metal chain she slipped it over her head

" _Is this wise? You're going to sound insane"_

" _What choice do I have?"_

" _Remember Vanguard, for both our sakes the N.O.A.H initiative must remain, for now at least a secret"_

" _Jesus alright I get it, I'm not a complete idiot. I just have a feeling about these people, they're not like the others. I'm hoping Ms. Mills will prove to be someone you and I can trust, if only to shut you the fuck up with the 'I told you so's'"_

" _I've not once said 'I told you so' except maybe that one time with the Bloatflies, then the bloodbugs, not forgetting that crazed Brahmin-"_

" _Noah! I get it, ok? I get it"_

" _It's just-What you have endured for me Commander, I can-I do-"_

" _Noah. Are you going soft?"_

" _Uh-hum. It's um, just-if they ever got their hands on me-us-we'd be-"_

" _Wow. You are going soft" Emma teased "I'm beginning to suspect this coalescence flows both ways?"_

" _Unlikely Commander Swan."_

" _Whatever you say buddy. Whatever you say. And for the record… I'm scared too, but we're in this together we've got each other's backs, well we've got my back. Trust me, whatever we are, whatever this Vanguard thing is we'll figure it out, but for now what little we do know… is sealed behind these lips. Capiche?"_

" _Understood"_

" _Now shut the hell up oh little voice inside my mind, and let me concentrate on the task at hand or I'm really going to sound like a complete idiot"_

"My name. Service number. Blood type and religious affiliation are embossed onto these dog-tags"

Regina focussed on the dog-tags Emma placed reverently within her palm

Knowing the conversation ahead was unprecedented Emma blew out a series of short breaths

"I know relatively little of _your_ Commonwealth." Exhaling slowly her stomach dropped to somewhere between her feet "Having been born in the latter part of twentieth century…" Pulse increasing, eyes downcast Emma waited

"Impossible" Moving back slightly Regina increased the distance between them. Mind scrambling, she held up a hand warding off further communication "I do not suffer fools lightly Commander, w-what you are suggesting is impossible. Two hundred years. What do you take me for?"

Shaking her head Emma mumbled

"When two-hundred years you reach, look as good you will not"

Regina stared glassy eyed, expression blank

"This is not the time for idiocy Commander"

"Idiocy? Lips thinning Emma slowly shook her head. "It's meant to be a witty pop culture reference, but of course you know nothing of pop culture."

Regina threw her hands up

"Pop-culture? For makers sake Commander" Regina clasped her hands her knuckles blanching "Just spit it out. No more of this pop-culture nonsense, just truth."

"Ok. Calm down" Emma tried to placate the brunette "It's just, what I'm about to tell you will sound totally unbelievable. All I ask is… keep an open mind."

" _Again, I ask if it's wise confiding in Ms Mills? We know relatively little about her, her motives or this settlement, any revelations could place ourselves and these seemingly decent people in immediate imminent danger"_

" _We have no choice. We've got to trust someone Noah and lying to Regina is not the way to foster any kind of trust or forge an alliance"_

" _Understood. I am here to assist the Vanguard. I have our collective back"_

" _Still not funny!"_

"Naval Commander Emma Swan based out of NS Portsmouth at your service ma'am. I was born on April 12th" Emma scraped her hands nervously through her hair "1990"

"Bullshit!" Positively vibrating Regina repeatedly shook her head "Impossible." Hands on hips she walked a tight circle her fingers massaging her temple.

"I don't remember events clearly. Memories, they-they surface randomly, something about extended hibernation sickness or something?" She shook her head almost pleading "What do you know of history?"

Thrown by the blonde's tone and question Regina's initial anger began to wane replaced by embarrassment

"Very little. Almost everything was destroyed and that which survived was looted during the great unrest"

"The Great Unrest?"

"Rain-check?" Regina voiced nervously

Emma nodded chuckling at Regina's use of her stolen phrase

"Later. Ok. So, here's the thing. The early part of the 21st century saw the inauguration of the 45th President of the United States of America. Hugely unpopular HE was the catalyst. Coerced by a communist leader he used his position of power, news agencies and social media to fan the flames of hatred and bigotry worldwide. Acts of domestic terrorism and terrorism across the globe became second nature and accepted as normalcy by the desensitised masses." Emma's skin turned ashen, "My last memories are of blinding flashes and mushroom clouds. The wailing of sirens and frantic screams pleading with God." her eyes drifted closed, trembling her memories betrayed her "Once inside a preordained bunker my unit was ushered into decontamination chambers, unbeknownst to all a nefarious plot was implemented and the whole unit were cryogenically frozen-" Shuddering Emma wrapped her arms around her midriff. Eyes narrow Regina's head tilted recognising terror.

" _Commander. Raised heartrate and adrenaline levels. Scanning for immediate danger."_

" _There's no danger here Noah."_

" _But your responses indicate-"_

" _Just a shit tonne of memories I'd rather forget"_

" _I do not understand?"_

" _I know"_

"Only I survived. My entire squad withered and died inside those damned chambers."

"Commander Swan. I-I-"

"Defrosted, dazed and confused I was... mistreated" Emma's voice cracked with emotion "Abused and tortured I begged for answers, any explanation would have been enough but instead the so-called Doctors and scientists bandied around the word _Vanguard."_ Emma shuddered _"_ I know how this sounds, but…" she drifted lost in her resurfacing memories

Tilting her head Regina studied the blonde, searching for any hint of treachery the Commander remained guileless; so damned sincere.

A distant rumble from a darkening sky distracted both women. Grabbing hold of Regina Emma refused to let go, looking around to spot the danger her fingers blanched around the brunette's forearm. Understanding the blondes rising anxiety, Regina soothed

"It would appear the afternoon has gotten away from us Commander" Wrapping her free arm tightly around her midriff Regina shivered, her button-down blouse and thin jacket offering little in the way of protection against the gathering windchill.

Releasing her tight grasp Emma winced internally her injured shoulder complaining as she removed her leather jacket. Draping it gently around the shivering woman's shoulders the brunette's mouth opened and then closed without a sound escaping before leading Emma towards shelter.

" _How gallant Commander, your romantic overture although initially confusing to Ms Mills was well received. Raised heartrate, dilated pupils, and her nose did a cute little crinkle thing. Might I also add that it is imperative we find immediate shelter from the approaching storm"_

"…"

" _Commander Swan?"_

Trapped within her spiralling thoughts Emma could neither respond to Noah's gentle teasing or heed the warning. Quiet and broken her voice faltered

"I used to love thunderstorms."

Still leading them towards home Regina listened waiting for Emma to elaborate

"I'd watch supercells form for hours before they eventually rotated in. Bright white streaks would violently fork from almost green cumulonimbus clouds striking the tallest buildings and trees. The charged air would force the tiny delicate hairs at the nape of your neck to heckle and stand on end-" Emma smile didn't quite reach her eyes "Thunderstorms were magnificent, beautiful, but that was before… now, now their beauty is lost to violence, especially those that roll in from the south"

Unable to comprehend the beauty of the world she lived in Regina wrapped reassuring fingers around Emma's forearm effectively halting their journey towards safety

"Storms from the south are, well… they are rare. We are all vigilant, especially David and Killian. I assure you there is no need to-"

Stealing further words, a piercing crack tore from a sky as bright as day. Dropping to her haunches Emma clapped her hands firmly over her ears. Dropping beside the blonde Regina was hesitant to touch the traumatised soldier. Seeking permission, she soothed the back of Emma's hand with her thumb, deliberately seeking the reluctant presence of sea-green their pupils expanded in the low light as they took each other in. Facial muscles relaxing they gave in to the meditative state. Gazing into each other Emma's raspy laboured gasps synchronised with Regina's slower calmer breaths, all thoughts and emotions passed through them until stripped bare all that remained were vulnerabilities, with both women perceiving exactly who they were and all they could be.

"If we hurry we can make it to shelter before the storm breaks" Regina whisper-shouted above the roar of the approaching storm. Gently placing her hand within Emma's, a warmth spread between them soothing the panic-stricken Commander, coercing the blonde to her feet and into motion.

Assumption proven wrong they both entered Regina's ruined mansion completely soaked to the bone

"Or maybe not" Regina chuckled shaking droplets of water from her hair "How're we doing soldier?" Regina asked, gently rubbing Emma's arms coaxing warmth back into them

"F-freezing." Emma shivered uncontrollably more from her downwards spiralling thoughts than from cold

" _Commander Swan. We are out of immediate danger, your temperature is a little on the low side, I suggest leaving this excuse for shelter it is barely-"_

" _Shut up. Just… shut the hell up! Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up" Emma screamed internally_

" _Offline"_

Eyes scrunched tightly an enormous clap of thunder rattled the house to its foundations.

"Commander" Regina soothed "Em-ma. Stay with me. I assure you we are perfectly safe." Intertwining their fingers once more Regina momentarily faltered under the blonde's desperate clasp. Guiding the drenched shivering woman to a thread bare couch she hesitantly broke their contact. "I am right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I have to start a fire and then I'll be right back. I'm right here" Crouching before the hearth it took Regina a few attempts to ignite the prepared kindling.

" _Storms certainly are your Achilles"_ Glancing over her shoulder Regina pondered the stricken Commander sitting motionless, eyes glazed and unseeing. _"I can imagine what you have endured"_ Mind conjuring every possible horror of the Commonwealth Regina's chest constricted tightly _"You are safe. If it's the last thing I do, you and Henry will be kept safe"_ Gasping loudly Regina didn't fully understand her promise to a relative stranger

Cold fingers worked wet laces as the fire crackled into life projecting dancing shadows and amber warmth into the quiet room

"I didn't know" Emma's voice cracked with emotion.

Gently lifting the blonde's downturned chin, amber once again sought sea-green

"The storms?"

Emma shook her head

"Everything"

Lips thinning Regina inhaled deeply

"Remove those wet clothes." She gently ordered "I'll only be a few moments. I promise I'll be right back.?"

Emma nodded and absently kicked off her loosened boots. Returning quickly Regina held out a bundle of clothes

"We don't have much but these will be fine for sleeping"

Grimacing Emma pulled a tatty t-shirt over her head before gladly stepping into a pair of dry sweatpants.

Losing all propriety Emma knew she should avert her eyes and afford Regina a modicum of privacy as she undressed by the warmth of fire, however, hypnotised by the intricate amber patterns dancing across immaculate soft olive skin she continued to watch the naked beauty before her, becoming further bewitched as brunette strands flowed down past a long slender neck to hang loosely between delicate but strong shoulder blades.

Caught, Emma quickly looked away shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sorry. I should-I didn't mean-ah hell, that was creepy as fuck. I'm sorry."

"I'm shook Commander. That is not behaviour becoming an Officer!"

"Oh, great you're still here. I know. I know."

"Feeling better?"

"A little. Hey. I'm sorry I lost it back there, it's-I just-"

"Commander, I recognise the symptoms of-"

"Thanks Noah."

"I've got our back."

Emma chuckled loudly

Smirking Regina raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of the blonde who's sparkling sea-green eyes continued to openly devour her near nakedness as she dressed. Not the least bit upset by the Commanders ogling, Regina's pulse raced as warmth settled low in her abdomen. Fully dressed Regina's hand rested on Emma's knee as she settled comfortably the couch next to the blonde

"So, Commander Swan from the twenty-first century. How are you feeling?" Regina soothed

"You're the first person to ask me that"

"And I suppose I'm scotch mist?"

"Oh hush"

"And?"

"Honesty. I don't know?" Emma shook her head sea-green for once seeking chestnut "It's a lot to get your head around"

"Yes, I imagine it is" Regina sympathised

"It's strange but with you I feel safe, well… safe-er, like everything's going to work out… you know? I'm sorry about back there-it was- I was- I'm sorry." Emma's cheeks pinked

"Commander. In the Commonwealth we are afforded little privacy. I'm just happy you are once again… relaxed" Regina gently squeezed Emma's knee "How about a coffee?"

Emma released a hefty sigh glad Regina hadn't press the issue further

"Sounds great"

"I'll get the billy boiling"

Regina tended a metal pot suspended above the fire in the hearth

"A billy. Are you serious?"

"Absolutely" Regina grinned "I am unsure if you've noticed but, you're not in Kansas anymore…"

Taken aback Emma's head tilted

"You're familiar with the 'The Wizard of Oz'"

Regina faced the blonde her features soft and open

"We are not entirely uneducated and heathen Commander." Regina chuckled "My father would scavenge literature from the Commonwealth, he claimed books and the knowledge they contained were 'lost treasure', a way of preserving our past and rebuilding our future. It was he who taught me to read and write, The Wizard of Oz was the first book we shared together." Regina returned her attention to the boiling billy "Unfortunately, the stability of the Commonwealth has deteriorated, and such teachings are once again lost. People are merely concerned with surviving"

"I was never much for reading but I enjoyed the movie."

"Movie?"

Emma exhaled sharply

"Rain check?"

"Rain check" Regina smiled using the stolen phrase confidently

Handing Emma a steaming mug Regina once again sat beside the blonde

"Oh, that's good" Regina sighed savouring her first sip

"How's Henry?" Emma ventured, the overwhelming need to protect the boy returning

"Recovering well. Archie's with him overnight" She pointed to her hip where the walkie sat "I'm reachable"

"That's great news. I'm sorry I monopolised your entire afternoon."

"You didn't monopolise my afternoon. We inspected the perimeter after a breech, it was essential maintenance and a chance for us to reach an understanding. As it were you kept me distracted, Katherine will be pleased I didn't spend the afternoon driving her mad with my incessant worrying. She doesn't seem concerned so for once I am trying to follow her lead."

"Sleep is the silent healer," Emma mused

"Words of Vanguard wisdom?"

"Oh, for sure."

The two exhausted, smiling women spent the next few minutes savouring their coffee, processing events of the last 24 hours

"Regina"

"Hmm?" The brunette answered wearily

"Do you believe the incredible story that is now my life?"

Snuggling deeper into the couch Regina lifted her legs, meeting no resistance she lay them across Emma's lap who in turn rested her hands gently upon them

"Tell me something of your Commonwealth Commander" Her eyes closed "The sights. The sounds. The smells."

Resting her head on the back of the sofa Emma closed her eyes, her lips curling into the tiniest of smiles

"I think you would have loved The Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Mountain vistas. Pristine oceans. Breath-taking architecture. It had it all. Back stateside after a rotation, I'd watch the Sox play at Fenway Park, the roar of an ecstatic crowd as we won the world series would set your pulse and heckles rising. I can almost smell the aroma of the hotdogs they used to serve, laden with onions, mustard and ketchup, blobs of which would simply escape and drip down your chin staining the front of your shirt, there was nothing quite like it, or Boston Common with an alfresco lunch eaten under the warmth of the summer sun always had a way of soothing the soul"

Emma sighed heavily

"You miss it" A statement not a question

"Yeah."

You sound so damned sincere. I wish I could relate to this idyllic Commonwealth you describe, but the Commonwealth is what it is."

Emma jerked looking at the brunette intently

"You believe me?"

"I find myself willing to trust when perhaps I should not?"

"You can trust me" Emma reassured

"You aided our settlement in its time of need and wish to continue to do so, which is unprecedented and entirely acceptable, and as fantastical as your tale may seem I find myself believing your sincerity, although we have trusted before and-"

"Concord?"

"Yes." Regina inhaled a ragged breath "I suppose I owe you an explanation, so you know exactly what you are getting yourself into. With inside help Raiders attacked and pillaged our settlement. Many were-" tears pricked her eyes Regina cleared her throat hoping they wouldn't fall "We, the lucky few escaped with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Shaking her head slowly Emma couldn't stifle an untimely yawn "Again sorry, that was rude"

Smiling Regina reluctantly removed her legs from Emma's lap. "Then we have an understanding Commander?"

"Yes"

"Betray us, and I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do, now it's late and we've had a hell of an introduction. The couch is yours until we reorganise a room. I want you under my roof where I can keep a close eye on you" Regina told a half truth, yes she wanted to keep an eye on the Commander, but she also hoped for something more "If you need anything my room is upstairs at the end of the hall. If you're hungry there's food in a cooler on the kitchen counter. Get some sleep, I'm reliably informed it's the silent healer" she winked over her shoulder as she left the room

Chuckling Emma stretched out pulling a scratchy blanket up to her chin

"Regina"

Gazing at the younger woman Regina's fingers gripped the door frame she was about to disappear around

"Thank you for-"

A smile bloomed across the brunette's face as something quite different but nonetheless as radiant bloomed inside

"Sleep"

"Yes ma'am"


	4. Requisitions

Below Six

Chapter 4

Requisitions

Early morning light streamed through semi-boarded windows illuminating the millions of tiny dust particles suspended freely in the air. Warming Emma's skin it gently woke the sleeping blonde. Sitting upright she flexed her neck and rolled her shoulders, although her injury still ached the throbbing of the previous day had eased somewhat and functionality was slowly returning. Spying her boots and dry clothes neatly folded by the hearth she quickly disrobed and redressed. Running fingertips through knotted strands she pulled her mane into a messy high ponytail before tip-toeing as quietly as her hobnail boots would allow into the hall. Momentarily pausing she fished a pencil from her thigh bag before quietly exiting the ruined town house.

Waking from a deep slumber Regina stretched wearily, how was it possible to waken more tired than before sleep she couldn't fathom but that's exactly how she felt. Tired. Throwing the scratchy blanket covering her to the bottom of the bed her pupils flared… Swan. Springing from the bed she hastily padded barefoot along the hall down the stairs into the lounge, stomach tightening her instincts were confirmed, Commander Swan had fled sometime during the night.

"Damn it" She cursed voicing her disappointment. No matter what deal had been negotiated the previous night she knew better than to leave a complete stranger, a valuable commodity at that unsupervised "I know better" Regina chided herself

Padding despondently back through the hall a small scrap of tarnished paper caught her attention.

 _ _Good Morning Ms Mills,__

 _ _I can almost hear the inner workings of__ _ _that pretty little head of yours. I haven__ _'_ _ _t done a runner__

 _ _Unfortunately, I'm a slave to my stomach. Pancakes, syrup and crispy bacon sound amazing right__ _ _now, but more of that delicious soup of Granny's will do nicely. You're right, it's not too shabby, not too shabby at all.__

 _ _I'm sure you have a busy schedule planned for us today, so there'll be a bowl with your name on it__ _ _waiting__

 _ _Swan__

It wasn't often Regina was surprised but Commander Swan was proving to be a constant enigma, she just couldn't read the confusing blonde and that unsettled her.

Eager to see Henry she endured another cold shower and headed straight to the infirmary only to be surprised once again by her son smiling and eating heartily whilst talking with the Commander. Their smiles and carefree familiarity, as if they'd been lifelong friends touched her in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time

"Henry" Regina gushed her hand covering her rapidly rising heart-rate

"Mom" The boys joy was incalculable. Smile wide he beckoned his mother to hurry over, but joy was short lived and his chin quickly dipped to his chest

Smiling reassuringly Emma gave his wrist a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine kid. I got this"

Raising an eyebrow at the all too familiar interaction between her son and Emma, Regina heaved a heavy sigh as she slowly made her way towards them. Reaching the foot of the bed Emma rose leaning into the brunette as she passed

"Go easy." She husked, her lips accidentally grazing the soft shell of Regina's ear sending unintentional shivers spiralling down the brunette's spine

Retreating half a step Regina's eyes narrowed. How dare this irritating woman tell her how to interact with her son? Holding soft green until she could bear the weight of their compassion no longer she turned her attention to her injured son. Ire dissipating immediately it was the gentle weight of a comforting hand rested on her forearm that roused her from her thoughts

"I'll order pancakes" Emma joked as she left the mother and son to work out their differences

Placing a tender palm against Henry's cheek Regina lifted his chin.

"Henry" She breathed

"Mom I'm sorry." He cried

Enveloping Henry lovingly against her chest he sobbed uncontrollably against her

"Shush" She placed a tender kiss atop his unruly mop "Shush. It's alright. It's alright. I'm sorry. We'll work this out. I promise. We'll work all of this out"

Holding each other tightly mother and son cried softly together as they whispered words of apology and love.

SQ

Granny's, like most buildings in the Commonwealth had seen better days. A patchwork of repairs it's boarded up windows and colourful tatty tarpaulins stretched across gaping holes in the walls and roof tried their best to shield those inside from the elements. Tried. Concerned by the appearance of Grannys Emma had to pull into question the stability and integrity of the building.

"Are we safe?"

"Scanning integrity… structurally the building is sound"

"Well that's a relief"

Taking an even breath Emma pushed the door open and entered

A hush descended upon the diner as all eyes fell upon the blonde stranger walking towards the counter. Greeting Emma with a wide smile Granny immediately made her feel at ease

"You must be Commander Swan" She commented continuing to wipe the counter with a tattered rag "David said we had a guest"

"Hi" Emma answered shyly sitting on a stool at the counter "Emma's fine and probably safer y'know if we lose the title"

"Emma then" Granny smiled tapping the side of her nose "Eugenia, but most around here call me Granny. It's easy to see why she's smitten" Granny muttered returning her attention to the boiling pan on the stove

"Huh?" Emma queried not quite getting the gist of the older woman's comment

"Swan" Killian interrupted. Striding purposely towards her he took the stool next to her "Bloody good to see you. How're you feeling, lass?"

"Sore." She gingerly rolled her shoulder "But I'll live. You?"

"Same" He chuckled "I admit, falling from the bus wasn't exactly my finest moment. Thanks for that, y'know-"

"Yeah. Yeah, you owe me" Emma winked playfully

There was a pregnant pause as Killian mulled over the statement

"Aye lass, that I do." He sighed knowing all too well that he really was indebted to the blonde "Well, best hurry. My punishment awaits and it's best not to keep Granny waiting, if you know what I mean?"

Hopping from the stool Granny swatted his leather-clad ass with a towel as he headed towards KP duty

"Just you remember why you're here. I won't let you go breaking my little girls heart when you end up crippled or worse, she's been through enough, you hear me?"

Killian stared at the dirty dishes in the sink cheeks flushing deep red he felt shame. A pang of jealousy spiked through Emma with the tit-bit of information Granny had inadvertently spilled. Over-thinking she fell silent as the elderly grey haired woman continued her rant.

"Commander earlier biometric scans have revealed that although Mr Jones is highly attracted to Ms. Mills, she in return has zero response to Mr. Jones' overtures. You on the-"

"You've been scanning everyone?" Emma furiously interrupted "What the hell Noah, you can't just invade folks privacy like that."

"Scanning for biological threats is a prime directive in ensuring Vanguard viability and as such I recommend steering clear of Leroy's advances, a course of antibiotics will cure the chlamydia causing his swollen testicles and penile discharge"

Emma crinkled her nose, holding a clenched fist to her mouth she bit back the rising bile

"Dayum Noah! That's so gross and just way too much information over breakfast. I'll pass on your recommendation for treatment to the Doc, and while I appreciate your vigilance at keeping me alive unless it's an absolute medical emergency do NOT scan the good folks of Storybrooke again. Run scans for threats in the Commonwealth and scan those who want to enter the safe harbour Storybrooke provides, but Regina and her people are out of bounds. Invading their privacy is wrong. Do you understand?"

"I am unsure why scanning the settlements occupants is 'out of bounds' Commander but I will adjust parameters accordingly"

"Thank you. Just a heads-up, relationships are a little bit more complicated than just chemistry. External influences and expectations place incredible pressure on folks. Study interactions and you'll begin to see a correlation between chemistry and circumstance"

"Noah logging off"

"So Killian. You and er, Regina. Ms Mills. You and Ms Mills you-you're like dating?" Emma's stomach sunk pooling somewhere between her feet

Killian's lips pulled into a knowing smirk. He knew that look, it was one he often wore when around the beautiful brunette who unfortunately placed him in the friend zone some time ago.

"Ha!" Granny sassed"He wishes."

"Wait." Emma interrupted "So you and Ri aren't dating or together?"

Killian and Eugenia shared a knowing glance both grinning at the pet name Emma had assigned their leader

"Oh, do keep up dear" Regina's slightly accented tone floated over the blonde's shoulder

"Regina" All three gasped

"I was-we were-" Emma scratched her temple trying to explain

"Yes, dear?" She folded her arms over her chest, favouring her weight on one leg a solitary eyebrow arched

"Breakfast?" Emma's lop-sided grin brimmed widely

The intensity of the lingering gaze between the two women didn't go unnoticed by Granny or Killian the latter scowling knowing his chance, however slim with Regina had passed

Tapping her finger against her bicep as if the proposal needed deep thought Regina agreed sitting in the nearest booth

"Patience isn't her best virtue. Go" Granny shooed the blonde towards her daughter "I'll bring something over"

"Thanks for the heads up" Emma winked "Pancakes, maple syrup and bacon would be amazing"

Leaning across the counter Emma checked the shelving below, she was disappointed to spy only glasses and assorted cleaning products. Swatting her away in much the same as she had Killian Granny chuckled. Continuing to watch the her daughter and the Commander as they chatted Eugenia knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that life in the Commonwealth was about to change, but whether for good or ill only time would tell.

SQ

Emma slipped into the shabby red booth opposite Regina

"Hey"

"Swan"

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Swan?"

"Is that not your name?" Regina countered raising a questioning eyebrow

"Technically-you know what? Swan's fine. How's the kid?"

Slowly nodding Regina was afraid to admit her role in the unfortunate episode

"I am sure you are aware of the prognosis of my son, more so than even Katherine or I"

"That's not what I meant" Emma reached for the brunette's hand. Meeting no resistance, she held it gently within her own her thumb tracing soothing circles across soft skin "I've discussed a few rehabilitation exercises for Henry with the doc, I don't think I raised too much suspicion but I think the fewer people who know about me, the Vanguard the safer we'll all be." Emma sighed "Every things changed" Losing herself to the spiralling darkness of her thoughts the gentle intertwining of fingers and a knowing glance brightened her darkening mood. Offering a weak smile, she continued "Henry should make a full recovery within six to eight weeks, and touch wood have no lasting side effects save the small scar on his temple just like Harry Potter"

"I assume this Harry Potter, whomever he is, is just another one of your pop culture references?" Not waiting for an answer and in the smallest voice possible Regina whispered, "Henry's injuries are my fault."

Emma scrunched her brow as she strained to hear the brunette's words

"Your fault. Why would you think that? Henry is old enough to take responsibility for his own actions, he knows right from wrong"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat Regina extracted her hand from the blondes

"We had a disagreement"

Emma nodded, not that she really understood the intricacies of family dynamics never having had a family of her own

"I hear families often argue. Henry's lucky to have a mother who obviously adores him. Some kids aren't so lucky"

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow expecting the blonde to elaborate, she didn't

"He doesn't share your sentiment. I am merely an obstacle preventing him from a life of adventure. I'm afraid the events of a few nights ago are just the latest in a growing list of escapades stretching over the last few months. I stupidly ignored his pleas for training believing I could shield him from the horrors of the Commonwealth but with hindsight…"

"Hey. Stop. You're doing the best you can in unprecedented circumstances. Hell if I had a kid they'd never leave my sight" Emma sighed knowing her next words might be misconstrued "But I do understand where Henry's coming from. He's not a boy anymore, he's a young man and to thrive, hell to survive the Commonwealth he must experience it in all its brutality. You must at least let him learn basic survival skills and defence?"

A long silence stretched uncomfortably between them

"You're right. I know you're right…"

"But?"

"The Commonwealth has taken so much" Distressed eyes rested wearily upon the blonde who sympathised with their anguish "Thank you." Confused Emma was thrown by the sudden change of conversation and unexpected gratitude "For the note this morning. It was very… thoughtful" Regina steered their conversation into safer waters

"I didn't want that pretty little head of yours worrying, you're got enough on your plate already"

"Thank you" she blushed as something undefined but warm once again settled low in her abdomen

Granny interrupted the women placing two steaming bowls on the table. Inhaling the steam Emma's stomach growled loudly.

"Enjoy. I'm unsure when tomato soup will make a reappearance. That's the last of our supplies"

Regina immediately shot Granny a worried glance

"I thought we had enough to see us through the next couple of weeks?"

Sliding into the booth next to Emma Granny spoke to the women frankly

"It wasn't only medical supplies we lost at Concord"

Regina sighed heavily her change to leader immediate

"I need a complete audit of ALL supplies. Get Ruby to make it a priority, she can enlist the help of that imbecile Snow if she must." Regina rolled her eyes annoyed that she had even suggested using the incompetent pixie-haired brunette, the situation must be dire indeed "I want the reports on my desk by the end of the day" She ordered

"I'll let Ruby know," Granny replied standing

"Commander"

"Holy shit Noah. You scared the b'jesus outta me. You've gotta quit doing that."

"Apologies Commander. Only, I have a suggestion that may be of great benefit to our current situation"

"Go ahead, let's hear it."

"There is a bunker location a distance to the north. Early readings suggest it remains sealed. It will…"

"Have all the supplies we need to get through the winter" Emma was already on the same wavelength

"Yes Commander"

"Risks?"

"Unknown at this time, but given our previous encounters…"

"Expect the unexpected, got it. Thanks Noah. We're becoming a great team"

"Naturally Commander. Coalescence is almost complete."

"Then what?"

"We reach our full potential"

"Which is?"

"Commander. Ms Mills is vying for your attention. You've drifted. Logging off"

"Commander. Commander Swan. Emma?" Regina was waving her hand animatedly before Emma's face

Shaking her head Emma's focus returned to Regina

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright dear? You seemed to be, elsewhere"

"I'm fine" Emma mumbled

"Commander?"

Wolfing down the remainder of her soup Emma abruptly stood. Leaning into Regina the air between them became charged

"I know I promised we'd discuss everything today…" She husked apologetically "… But can we take another rain-check? I think mine and Killian's time would be better spent in the field"

Frowning Regina studied Emma. She desperately wanted to discuss the possible solutions to their problems and was reluctant to delay any further, but sensing there was some kind of non-disclosure from the blonde she reluctantly agreed to the request

"Alright." Regina's stomach pitched, tying itself into knots at the thought of both Killian and Emma in the Commonwealth outside the relative safety of Storybrooke's walls "Don't do anything stupid." Regina worried "We'd hate to lose you"

Reaching the door Emma looked over her shoulder rewarding Regina with her cheekiest lopsided grin

"I'd hate to lose me too"

SQ

Resting on the hood of a rusted pile of junk Killian wiped his brow. Taking a sip from his flask he watched as Swan scanned the abandoned highway

"Talk to me Noah"

"Scanning. Zero contacts. 500 clicks to destination"

"ETA? And isn't that kinda weird, zero contacts?"

"Sunset. I have no relevant data to hypothesise on possible contacts."

"Jesus, Noah. Take a wild guess?"

"Guess?"

"Yes. Forget relevant data, give me your opinion."

"My best estimate; the terrain to the bunker is inhospitable with high levels of radiation. Failing that nocturnal creatures reside in the area and should make an appearance sooner rather than later"

"Agreed. See that wasn't hard was it?"

"We've been walking for hours Swan. What exactly are we looking for love?"

Joining Killian resting on the hood Emma took a hearty swig from her own flask, wiping away the excess with the back of her dusty hand she gasped with the relief the purified water brought

"Not long Jones until your mind is blown" Emma teased

"I've got something you can blow, and it isn't my mind" He leered grabbing his crotch

Emma face-palmed.

"Stop! Just stop before you really embarrass yourself."

"You're not even a little bit interested?"

His bushy eyebrows waggled suggestively

Emma couldn't stop the laugh from erupting from deep within her throat

"Sorry Jones. You may be brunette but you're definitely not my type"

"Huh. Well get a load of you." He huffed "And I suppose Regina's your type, eh lass? What's your story Swan?" Killian probed, his curiosity about the blonde piqued "Whatever it is, her majesty seems smitten." He rankled

Standing abruptly Emma's cheeks flushed. Returning her flask to its holder she checked her weapons, once satisfied everything was secure and loaded she focused on Killian

"No story Jones" she lied "Just right place. Right time"

"Right place, right time eh" Jones feigned mild disinterest unable to shake the feeling there was a lot more to Swan than she was willing to reveal

"Come on" Emma proffered her hand. Pulling the slender but toned man to his feet she added "We've still got a walk ahead of us"

"Of course we do" Jones sighed

"Trust me Jones, this is going to get you out of the doghouse and back into Granny and Regina's good books"

"Aye. We'll see lass, that's' if this little jaunt of yours doesn't get me dead"

"That's if it doesn't get us both dead" Emma thought.

SQ

Ruby and Snow spent the day stock taking the supplies and now stood solemnly before Regina who looked just as solemnly at the report on the clipboard

"You're positive this is accurate?"

"We've checked and rechecked Regina" Snow huffed "We're not stupid"

"Damn it" Beginning to pace Regina threw the clipboard across the room sending Ruby and Snow ducking for cover "Ruby. Bring Granny, Katherine and David to my office. Snow. DO NOT breathe a word of what is in this report to ANYONE. Is that perfectly clear?"

"I can keep a secret Regina"

"Yet your past actions suggest otherwise" Regina scoffed "Not. One. Word. Or so help me…" She warned

Granny. David and Katherine sat around the meeting table each taking turns to peruse the report on the clipboard while Regina stared from her office window into the courtyard below, she was uneasy and it wasn't just the supply situation making her stomach roil. It was close to sundown and Killian and Swan were yet to return

"And these figures are accurate?" David sighed rubbing his scruff

All eyes turned to Regina who simply nodded

"What's the plan?" Katherine ventured sure her best friend would have something up here sleeve to save the day

Regina shook her head

"Ideas?"

Everyone around the table shook their heads

"Alright." Regina stated determinedly "It's late. Go home. Process the information get a good night's sleep and we'll brainstorm tomorrow. Not a word to anyone. There is a solution, and tomorrow together we'll find it"

David and Katherine left together both engrossed in conversation leaving Granny smiling optimistically at Regina who plopped dejectedly into her chair

"Regina. None of what's happened is your fault"

"Hmm." Distracted Regina realised Granny hadn't left with the others "I'm sorry. What?"

"None of this is your fault. __Your__ Vanguard is destined to return and with her the solution to many of our problems"

Regina sniggered

"Sadly, our current situation is entirely my fault. You place far too much faith in the 'sight' Commander Swan isn't __my__ vanguard or any kind of Vanguard for that matter and quite frankly I have bigger concerns right now than a pathetic crush on an irritating blonde"

Regina gasped realising her admission

Exiting Granny looked over her shoulder

"Maybe the 'irritating blonde' feels the same for a compassionate, sarcastic, caustic, beautiful brunette?"

"Out" Regina huffed stamping her foot

SQ

Navigating a slight rocky incline Emma chest heaving, hands resting on her hips waited for Killian to join her at the top.

"Enough Swan." Jones panted reaching once again for his flask "Look. Love. I enjoy a good romp around the Commonwealth with a fair lass as much as the next bloke, but it'll be dark soon. Let's not push our luck eh? Whaddya say we find somewhere safe to rest for the night and head back first thing?"

Removing an electronic device from her pants pocket the whirring and grinding of gears filled the air

"Swan?" Killian panicked scrabbling backwards as a large door carved into the rock-face lazily opened

"Follow me"

Entering the newly exposed hydraulic door Killian followed Emma down a dimly lit stairwell that at the bottom opened into an enormous staging area. Killian stood mouth agape, speechless.

"What the bloody hell Swan?"

"Trust me it's safer you don't know" Walking over to a metal security gate Emma keyed in the pass-code "This is OUR secret. I can trust you, Right?"

Looking around the bunker Jones was once again speechless

"Do we have a problem. Mr Jones?"

"Nay lass." Killian's pupils flared "I've just never seen anything like this. You can trust me" He claimed, examining a walk in container labelled 'Ordinance '

"Mr Jones. Let me make this clear. Being here is not one of my smarter ideas, it is however necessary. Our window of opportunity is small, a few hours tops. We get what we need and we high-tail it out of here. Is that understood?"

"Aye lass."

"Okay lets do this. Take as much clothing as you can" She motioned to the container he was about to enter "Under-shirts. Sweaters. Tanker jackets. Utility uniforms. Parka and trousers and lastly combat jackets, rain ponchos and boots. Make sure they're in various sizes. Understood?"

"Aye."

Killian moved swiftly into the container to collect his bounty. Looking back over her shoulder before rounding the corner Emma added

"Also, grab some of that camo netting we can use it to secure packages externally. Make sure it's enough to cover an HMMWV and trailer" Emma pointed to one in a small line of khaki coloured vehicles parked in the staging area "Lose the containers if you're short on space. It's going to be a tight squeeze. Here…" Emma threw Killian a walkie "You need me use the walkie. Now lets hustle, I don't want to be here any longer necessary"

Leaving Jones Emma moved swiftly around the staging area which remained untouched since conception, the thought that no one had made it into the bunker was a sobering one to her. Aided by Noah Emma worked diligently loading box upon box of ration packs into the Humvee before moving on to more substantial supplies. Beverages, tins and dried food were loaded onto the trailer behind the Humvee followed by weapons, ammunition and finally medical and technical supplies. Killian was waiting in the Humvee nursing a crate of rum between his feet as Emma returned with her final load

"I didn't realise…" Leaving the rest unsaid Swan knew exactly what Killian's silence meant, in this moment he'd realised what had been lost "I took some rum I-"

Emma nodded.

"It's okay Jones. I'll help you sink some when we get back to the others." Emma enthused. You gonna be okay?" she asked jumping in the Humvee beside him. Staring blankly ahead Emma urged him to 'buckle up' "Here." Killian watched as she buckled herself in. "We're leaving."

Gunning the engine the Humvee sprang from the bunker. The massive hydraulic doors closing remotely behind them Emma prayed the nightly storm would disguise the noise of the engine so they could make it back to the settlement relatively undetected. Jones was deathly silent, looking positively queasy his fingers blanched from gripping his seat too tightly

"Breathe. In and 1, 2, 3 release." Emma soothed as she weaved the Humvee between ferals and abandoned vehicles occasionally clipping the odd one "Looks like you suffer from motion sickness. It's perfectly normal. Fix on a point on the horizon, it helps"

Biting back bile Killian adjusted his breathing

"That's it. In through the nose out through the mouth. The sickness will pass. Now pick your point and relax."

Looking through the wind-shield Killian watched as the wipers worked hard clearing the torrential rain from the glass, the night sky streaked with brilliant white lightning, he couldn't distinguish the Humvee's engine from the growling thunder.

"I've never been in a working vehicle." He whispered

"You're doing great. The Humvee was retired from service early in the twenty-first century. Deemed too costly to outfit with armour plating it was replaced."

Killian's face turned ashen with the information

"Don't worry" Emma chortled "This one's plated, plus from what I've experienced of the Commonwealth the armoured cupola and plating for the Browning .50 calibre definitely gives us the defensive advantage. Just focus on the horizon and we'll be back before you know it."

Somewhere on the way back to Storybrooke Killian fell asleep giving Emma valuable thinking space. How would she begin to explain the haul to Regina? Would the brunette realise how much danger she had not only placed herself and Killian in but the whole damned settlement? One thing she knew for certain, Regina was going to be furious. Emma just hoped the ends justified the means.

"Ms. Mills will understand"

"Huh. You think? I hope so Noah."

SQ

Driving slowly along the muddy track leading to the settlement Emma stopped a short distance from the gate. Swatting Killian's arm he woke with a start

"Wakey. Wakey. We're back" She singsonged

Atop the perimeter bus David, weapon drawn whispered into the walkie

"Regina." Static filled the air "Regina. Do you copy?"

Regina's sleepy voice drifted through the squelch

"David. This had better be-"

"We have a situation, bring… everyone"

"I'm awake lass. What's up?" Killian questioned wiping sleep from his eyes

Emma motioned ahead. Following her gaze he was amazed to see every settler lining the perimeter with whatever weapons they had to hand

"Not good." Emma puffed "We were meant to slip into Storybrooke undercover of night with as little fuss as possible, not scare everyone half to death"

"I've got this love"

Unbuckling himself Killian scrambled over containers into the armoured cupola. Smiling brightly he cheekily shouted

"Tis I, Killian Jones Commonwealth pirate. I come bearing a bounty the likes of which I guarantee you've never seen before"

"Killian?" Regina and David replied in surprised unison

"Killian. Is that you?" Regina iterated

"Aye love" He gave Regina a cheeky little wave "None other, so if you could move the bus so Swanny and I can tootle on up with our bounty I think we'd all feel a little safer"

"Move the bus" David commanded "Well done everyone excellent practice drill"

David shot a knowing glance at Regina who understood his tactic

"Thank you for your prompt action" Regina iterated David's praise for the settlers. "This was our best practice drill yet. Well done everyone. Now. Return to your beds, everything is fine" She reassured "Everything is fine" Her heart rate still beating erratically after being startled awake in the middle of the night began to settle

Killian hopped down from the cupola, over the containers and back into the seat beside Emma

"She's furious" Emma sighed putting the Humvee into gear

Killian chuckled wryly

"Aye lass. No doubt we'll both be feeling the sting of her tongue soon enough."

"Great, just what I need"

Driving into the settlement Emma pulled the Humvee to a stop beside the workshop where she reluctantly decamped and was immediately met with a firm palm to her cheek.

"How dare you" Regina raged.

Head bowed Emma rubbed her stinging cheek the strength of the slap surprising her

"Ooww. Hey" Killian protested as David dragged the smirking man roughly away "I was watching that"

"I didn't think our return through. I'm sorry" Emma apologised

"You didn't think your return through. You're sorry. That's it?" Regina paced in front of the blonde, pinching the bridge of her nose she continued "Haven't my friends… Haven't I-we been through enough without being scared half to death in the middle of the night by…" Regina scrutinised the Humvee "Whatever that is?"

"It's an HMMWV with an armoured cupola and-"

"I don't care what it is." Regina interrupted harshly "I care that we were all scared for our lives. That once again I-we thought…"

Chancing a glance Emma caught the overwhelming turmoil behind chocolate eyes

"Regina. I-" Emma tried to reach for the brunette

"If you apologise once more I swear…" Regina rounded on the blonde, invading her space she poked her in the chest with the enunciation of every word "I. Care. About. These. People. My people and they are already scared enough." Regina paused her stomach in knots "It was a mistake letting you stay. Take your HMM-whatever and leave. I expect you gone before daybreak"

Turning abruptly the conversation was over. Watching Regina stalk away Emma couldn't breathe, like so many times before she had been tossed aside, although this time unlike the others it was entirely her own fault. Kicking the dirt she laced her hands behind her head and dropped despondently to her haunches.

"Fuuuck!"

Taking her time to unload the Humvee and trailer Emma placed the equipment and supplies into the makeshift storehouse adjoining the workshop noting its security was less than adequate but would suffice for the night. Taking what she needed Emma was sure with correct management there was more than enough to see Regina and her people through the upcoming winter and hopefully beyond. Pulling the camo netting over the vehicle and trailer she pegged it securely to the ground. Filling her flask, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Taking a last look Emma pulled her hood over her mane and headed for the gate.

"And where exactly do you think you're sneaking off to?"

Emma whirred around

"David? Regina she-"

"Is angry and likely already regretting her outburst. I insist you stay. You're not fully recovered and to be honest you look like shit" He chuckled

Emma smiled at the man's honesty, the weariness of the last few days was indeed catching up with her

"I've been an idiot. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Like hell you don't. Look, Swan. I don't know what the hell's going on between you and Regina? I do know we need you, and although she doesn't realise it yet, she needs you too. Now rest" He ordered pointing to the Humvee "Get some sleep and we'll sort this misunderstanding out tomorrow, her bark is far worse than her bite"

Rubbing her cheek Emma chuckled

"I don't know about that; her bite is pretty damned fierce"

David laughed as Emma retreated wearily to the Humvee. Climbing inside she was asleep as soon as she stretched across the rear seat.


End file.
